La noche de bodas
by Lyderning
Summary: Finalmente la noche tan esperada para ambos ha llegado. Spoileers del final. Lemon.


Noctis se despertó en medio del atardecer apoyado en la palma de su mano con un tremendo dolor de espalda y las piernas entumecidas. Dio un largo bostezo y miró a su alrededor. El palacio estaba tan vacío como de costumbre, pero la suave respiración de su esposa se escuchaba. Acercó su mano y lentamente quitó los pelos que se le habían puesto encima a sus cerrados parpados. Luna en respuesta dio un leve gemido y abrió lentamente los ojos, se enderezó y la mano de Noctis siguió su camino hasta su hombro, ella le sonrió.

—Hola. —dijo en un suspiro, Noctis le sonrió.

— Hola. Me duele la espalda…

Luna se río suavemente, aun recordaba la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a un envejecido Noctis con una barba crecida y mandíbula definida, se veía tan… masculino. Ella le acarició su quijada afeitada.

—Te estas volviendo viejo. — le dijo a Noctis, este en respuesta sonrió.

—Soy cuatro años menor que tú.

—Luzco más joven.

—Estuve diez años durmiendo.

—Sigo luciendo más joven.

Noctis se dio por rendido, tomó ambas manos de su mujer y les dio un beso. La miró unos segundos más y se levantó junto a ella, sumergido en sus ojos ofreció ir a dormir a su cama, Luna asintió.

El palacio estaba vacío, pero a Noctis nunca le interesó. Luna era toda la compañía que necesitaba y estaba seguro que sus amigos algún día se les unirían en aquel reino inmortal, donde años allá, eran horas ahí.

Su habitación estaba igual de como la dejó. La cama estaba iluminada por las tenues luces del atardecer, Luna se separó de él para comenzar a despojarse de sus accesorios. Noctis hizo lo mismo, quitándose la cinta que le atravesaba el pecho y los zapatos, pero antes que pudiera proseguir su esposa se acercó a él.

—¿Podrías quitarme el vestido?

Noctis vio la espalda de su mujer y el pelo rubio de esta a un lado dejando ver su terso cuello. Se acercó a ella y bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido hasta su espalda baja revelando una pequeña tira de lo que pensó que era su sostén y su desnuda piel, maravillado por la vista, no supo en que momento había acercado sus labios a su cuello y menos cuando había comenzado a llenarlo de suaves besos. Luna dio un suave gimoteó, sosteniendo la parte delantera de su vestido con una mano y su cabello con la otra.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas estaban rojas, aún más cuando los labios de su rey llegaron al final del cierre y sus manos se posicionaron en su cintura, tirando suavemente del vestido. Con las manos temblorosas, no sabía si de la emoción o de nerviosismo, dejó caer el vestido y su cabello.

La tela se deslizó por su suave piel hasta el suelo bajó la mirada de un Noctis que disfrutaba del espectáculo apoyado en una de sus rodillas. Miró las bragas de su compañera, blancas de encaje y luego se paró como atraído por un imán hacia su posición inicial. La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la giró lentamente, ella lo miró con sus ojos deseosos y él no pudo evitar no complacerla, unió sus labios con los de ella. Las piernas le temblaban y sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos se sentían cada más fuertes además de una extraña sensación invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

Los tacones le fallaron y su tobillo se dobló levemente, pero lo suficiente para hacerle dar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Noctis la agarró por la cintura en un parpadeo examinando si había algo mal.

—Mis tacones…— dijo Luna, giró levemente y levantó uno de sus pies. Examinando el perfecto estado de sus zapatos.

Noctis se río y en una de sus rápidas movidas, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la cama. Luna se sintió pequeña entre el cuerpo de Noctis, pero eso no le impidió acercar el rostro a su cuello, llenarse de aquella fragancia y dar un tierno beso. Noctis la dejó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia los bordes de su sostén, pero Luna las detuvo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Lo miró por unos segundos.

— Estoy en desventaja. — comentó empujándolo suavemente para que ella estuviera en encima, Noctis aceptó gustoso.

Sus manos fueron de su cara hacia su cuello, desatando la corbata que usaba. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa, luego le siguieron los de su saco. Ella los abría levemente y al llegar al final metió las manos por debajo de sus prendas y las arrastró hacia arriba, liberando su delantera. Luna se agachó y siguió un patrón similar al de Noctis paseando sus labios por su abdomen hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, donde ya podía sentir el bulto desde el momento que sus caderas habían pasado sobre aquella área.

Su nerviosismo combinado con excitación se hacía presente en el actuar de sus manos, Luna metió los dedos por debajo de sus prendas y tiró levemente. Noctis se apoyó en sus codos para ayudarla con su tarea y no pudo evitar poner una cara de satisfacción al observar a su mujer mirar fijamente a su pene.

Sus temblorosas manos rodearon su miembro y comenzaron a subir y bajar. Noctis comenzó a respirar fuertemente seguido de gemidos, sus suaves manos se sentían increíblemente bien. Comenzó a sentir que ya estaba al borde, leves fluidos comenzaban a cubrir las manos de Luna y él pidió que parara, pero ella no se detenía. Noctis agarró una de sus muñecas y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Traviesa.

Volvió a tomar el control y llevó la espalda de ella al colchón mientras agarraba sus manos. La besó con pasión, metiendo su lengua y ella como respuesta soltó un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de él.

—¿te siguen doliendo los pies? —preguntó al despegarse de sus labios, después de dar un leve mordisco.

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder, Noctis había encontrado la forma de quitarle su sostén. Y sus labios habían ido directamente al pezón derecho, mientras que una de sus manos al izquierdo. El olor a flores que ella emanaba y el sonido de sus suaves gemidos le encantaba y lo empujaba a pedir más.

Con una última lamida bajó por su abdomen, mordisqueando y besando la piel que encontraba, hasta sus bragas. Tomó la prenda por los bordes y se la quitó lo más rápido que pudo, sacándole los tacones en el proceso y dando uno que otro beso en sus piernas. Luna miró con una mezcla de anhelo, curiosidad y vergüenza como Noctis terminaba de quitarle su ropa interior y abriéndole las piernas. Él mismo terminó por quitarse sus ropas restantes y bajó hasta casi perderse de su vista, pudiendo aun ver su frente entre sus pechos.

Ella en ningún momento se esperó el beso que le dio al interior de sus muslos, tampoco su lengua recorriendo sus labios inferiores. Luna daba fuertes gemidos al compás de los movimientos de él, sus piernas más de una vez intentaron cerrarse, pero Noctis las mantenía abiertas.

—¡Ah, Noctis! — chilló antes de sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y un placentero vacío en su estómago.

Noctis se levantó ante su vista con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro a medida que su lengua trazaba el camino. Posó su miembro en la húmeda cavidad estaba listo para entrar pero antes acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Entró lentamente, se sentía maravilloso. Luna era cálida, pero también estrecha. _"No hay mejor combinación"_ pensó hasta que escuchó un sollozo de parte de Luna. Ella cubría sus labios con una mano en son de silencio hacia ella misma. Noctis se acercó y beso los rastros de lágrimas que decoraban su rostro hasta que los sollozos de Luna desaparecieron y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse. Noctis entendió claramente el mensaje y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, estimulado por la vista completa de su amada gimiendo su nombre. Luna se desprendió los dedos de los de su marido y los llevó a la nuca de este entrelazándolos entre su cabello y atrayéndolo para juntar sus bocas.

Sus caderas se movían al mismo compas, ella podía sentir el miembro de su amado entrar y salir mientras que él no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en la hermosa mujer que estaba entre sus brazos.

Noctis comenzó a dar estocadas cada vez más fuertes hasta dejarse ir. Luna chilló al sentir como él la llenaba, Noctis salió de su interior y se colocó a su lado ambos mirando al techo con las respiraciones agitadas. Se miraron unos segundos y se sonrieron.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Noctis colocándose en uno de los laterales de su cuerpo y llevando su mano hasta el hombro de ella para acariciarlo con el pulgar.

— No tengo palabras para describirlo.

Luna sonrió con la cara roja, al igual que Noctis quien se acercó a ella rodeándola con los brazos y durmiéndose.

—Vamos a repetir esto, ¿verdad? — preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos entre el abrazo de Noctis.

—Claro que lo vamos a hacer de nuevo.

 **Estuve esperando este juego por diez años y ya me spoilee todo. Y cuando digo todo es todo. Pero aún así probablemente me largue a llorar cuando lo juegue. P/D: Nuestras memorias va a tener un nuevo capítulo pronto con la presentación de un nuevo personaje, Laurus. Gracias por leer, ya saben dónde poner sus reviews, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
